


Axe

by RebeccaMeyers12



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, IncurableNecromantic inspired this so you can blame her, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaMeyers12/pseuds/RebeccaMeyers12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axes should be kept out of reach of ticked off lumberjacks. More so when you happen to be made of wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncurableNecromantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurableNecromantic/gifts).



To be perfectly honest, The Beast had probably deserved this.

In all seriousness, going near an angered woodsman would never be considered a particularly wise thing to do.

It almost amused him. Up until now, he had thought that nothing other than the lantern going out could harm him.  
But having a recently hacked off left arm was changing his mind.

He hissed in anger. By the next moon or less, that idiotic lumberjack would be an edelwood!  
But priorities come first, and having a stump of his left arm bleeding thick, black oil seemed far more important at the moment.  
The beast knelt beside a particularly tall edelwood tree, and picked up some fallen leaves from the forest floor.  
Of course, using leaves to stop the bleeding wasn't really the most effective thing to do, but it was all he could think of.

He held the leaves to the stump for a minute before realizing that the leaves had been soaked through, and were now useless.  
He cursed and stood up. Maybe he could catch up to that Lumberjack before dawn came.

He walked a ways, holding a fresh bunch of leaves to his arm, before he came to the edge of the forest.

It now dawned on him that Pottsfield was only a few leagues away.

No.  
There would never be a time before he would come before Pottsfield like this. Bleeding oil and only a stump of his left arm.  
He resignedly turned back to the forest, deciding to wait for the Lumberjacks return there.

But, as he turned away, he heard an unmistakeable sound behind him.

"Ah. Beast! I wasn't expecting you here before Dawn. What brings you, neighbor?"  
The Beast cursed under his breath. Damn.

He turned around, hiding his left arm behind his back.  
"Enoch." he said. "Hello. I assumed you were usually in your barn at this time of night."  
Enoch tilted his head a little. "I got it into my head that I should take a page out of Miss Clara Dean's book, and go for a walk. Besides, Pottsfield is quite peaceful in the early morning."

The beast nodded. He really should leave right now. Besides the fact that he couldn't be out of the forest during the daylight, his arm was beginning to actually hurt, and the oil had seeped through the leaves long since.

Enoch looked down at him.  
"Well what brings you here? You aren't the type to go outside the forest, unless you've brought me another corpse."

The beast sighed. He had no time for this.  
"I... Had a minor mishap with my lantern bearer."

Enoch nodded, raising a ribbon. "I had noticed you handed off your lantern again. In all honesty, you lend it out more than the library does with books."  
The Beasts arm gave a particularly painful twinge, and he grabbed it, before he could stop himself.  
Enoch tilted his head at him curiously.  
"Is there a problem, Beast?"

"Of course not.Now, I really should leave. It's getting quite bright out."

"Well, there's a simple remedy to that. Why not come have an apple, or a sip of wine? The harvest has been quite yielding this year, and it'd be shameful to not share."  
Enoch said.

"I... Really don't have the time, Enoch." The Beast said. He turned back to the forest. "I should go. Have fun with your walk." 

"Just a minute!" One of Enoch's ribbons reached out, and grabbed his left arm.  
Damn. It. All.

"Wait-"  
Damn.

The beast hissed in pain. and Enoch looked down at him.  
"Oh. I see now, Beast."

The Beast hid his face in his palm, and growled in annoyance.  
"so, care to tell me how this happened, Beast?"

"As I said earlier; I had a mishap with my lantern bearer."  
"And by mishap, you mean he cut your arm off."  
"Yes."

Enoch's grin almost seemed to grow wider.  
"Well, now you simply MUST come with me."  
"What-"  
"There is simply NO way whatsoever that I would allow a neighbor to tend to such a serious problem himself!" Enoch said.  
"It really isn't-" 

Enoch shook his head and gestured at the beast.  
"Come with me. the sky is still dark, so you have no excuse."

The Beast sighed, and against his better judgement, he followed Enoch to the barn.

The Beast liked the fact that Enoch always seemed to keep the barn perfectly dark. Perhaps that was the way Enoch liked it. Another part of him wondered if he kept it that way for him, but that was ridiculous.

"With all due gratitude Enoch, I don't need any help. I can stop the bleeding myself, and I don't really require any assis-"

"Do shut up, Beast. Sometimes I wonder if you're a bigger fool than you let on." Enoch said, a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"It'll most likely grow back." He wasn't actually sure of that. His antlers grew back when they were cut, or broke off, but he couldn't say the same for his arm.

"In any case, you at least want to stop it from bleeding. It makes an awful mess."  
The Beast rolled his eyes, but accepted the rag that Enoch handed him, and used it to sop up the oil.

Enoch stood beside him watching.  
"So how did such an accident occur?" Enoch asked.

"The lantern bearer had a misunderstanding, and got angry."  
"I'm guessing that the next time he's seen, he'll be in the ground?"  
"Right you are."

"It appears that you've stopped bleeding now." Enoch said, examining the jagged edges of the stump.  
"I suppose. So I must thank you, and go. I really can't stay any longer." The Beast stood up, and began to walk in the direction of the door.  
He was stopped by Enoch moving in front of him.  
"Beast, you don't mean to tell me that you think that I would just let you leave, with your arm chopped off like that?"

The beast sighed. "Enoch, I'm fine."

Enoch raised a few ribbons. "You will allow me to at least help you bandage that, won't you?"  
The Beast glared. "N-"  
"Wonderful! Allow me to help you with that."

About ten minutes later, Enoch finished.  
The beast also noted morbidly, that He had used his own ribbons to bind The Beasts arm.  
"Are you satisfied, Enoch?" The Beast sighed.  
"I suppose so."  
The Beast stood up, and made his way to the door. "I suppose I must thank you, then. for your... help."  
Enoch waved a ribbon cheerily. "you're welcome. But before you make an edelwood of that Lumberjack, do tell him I said hello, won't you?"

The Beast snorted and left.

*********************  
"Enoch said Hello." He muttered.  
Altogether, he thought that the Lumberjack made a far nicer Edelwood than woodcutter.


End file.
